The final battle (April Fool's 2017)
by Harmonics Rioter
Summary: [FNaF World 1-Shot] They have trained for months, battling every possible enemy, and forming an unbreakable bond in the process. Now, the adventure of these four animatronics comes to an end. Can they defeat the Puppetmaster, and free their world? (Rated T for violence and some language)


**The final battle**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, thanks for checking out this little oneshot. Now, I've recently dug a little bit more into FNaF World's lore, and I've found it much more interesting than I imagined. This is a personal reinterpretation of the final battle in hard mode, so if you still don't know who you're battling against in the game, there's spoilers ahead for you.

This story is partially inspired by a number of people, whom I will credit at the end.

 _Warning:_ As some of you might now from my other stories, when I want to get violent, I get pretty violent. This battle is not for the faint hearted. It contains some pretty intense scenes, and some pretty gruesome moments. There is also strong language. If that's okay by you, then by all means: happy reading.

* * *

 _"Springlocks!"_

The top half of a Spring Bonnie mask materialized out of thin air, right on top of the massive metal owl in front of the animatronic gang. Security screeched in agony as hundreds of razor-sharp screws, bolts and mechanism penetrated its armor. Closing its eyes, roaring out in pain and wrath, the boss finally collapsed down as local explosions wrecked its body, before bursting out into confetti.

Springtrap smirked as the colorful remains of his foe rained down on him and his team. No matter how long they had spent trapped in this colorful, cutesy hell, the deaths of his enemies never failed to amuse him.

"Well... that was interesting." said Fredbear indifferently, taking off his hat to brush some confetti off it. "Harder than I hoped, easier than I expected."

"Agreed!" chirped Funtime Foxy as she looked around the carnage with amusement. "But you did need a few gift boxes!"

The golden bear shrugged casually, before replying, "And you can thank me for that regen song whenever you want."

"I'd say it was a good kill." growled Nightmare Bonnie with satisfaction, "Pretty damn fun as well."

Fredbear nodded at his team in appreciation. Over the past months, they had formed a strong bond as they battled every single conceivable enemy, including former friends that had 'glitched' after coming from the Flipside. He then turned towards the destroyed rabbit suit in front of them all, and said somewhat sternly "You're quiet, Springtrap."

The rabbit nodded slowly and crossed his arms as he turned to the bear. "Just thinking on what's ahead of us, Fred." he deadpanned.

The leader of the group nodded solemnly, and immediately the jovial air of victory waned away. The gang then proceeded to a red tent, previously guarded by Security. Fredbear went first, and one by one the quartet entered the tent, only to come out to a familiar sitting.

"We're back in Fazbear Hills!" gasped Funtime Foxy in awe.

"He was here all along!" growled Nightmare Bonnie, his claws scraping against each other in fury. He then lifted his head up to something in the distance, long ears perked up in high alert. "Wait… what's that?!"

The group turned their eyes to the place signaled by the rabbit. There, in a clearing past a passage of strange trees, floated an amorphous globe of blinding light.

Springtrap raised his eyebrows in surprise, and said flatly "That wasn't there a moment ago." His companions only shook their heads in unison, stunned. "Well, I guess we know what we have to do."

The four walked the few hundred meters to the orb in complete silence, thoughts and doubts flying and fleeting through their anxious minds. Were they ready? What if they failed? Would _anyone_ remember them? But they had trained for months, honing their skills, simulating battles for this moment. And they knew something important.

Regular tactics were useless against the man they were up against.

The four animatronics now stood in front of the bright orb, squinting through their eyelids to keep its light out.

"Ready?" asked Fredbear. Funtime Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie and Springtrap nodded in unison. The bear then took a step forwards, and the whole group found itself in a pitch-black void.

Now smaller than a child, the glowing orb floated before them, still twinkling and writhing in impossible ways. It seemed almost harmless. Then, it spoke. "That's some real dedication. Great job!" his voice sneered, "Most people are content playing through the game on Normal mode, but not you…"

The orb now took a clear shape: a pixelated blue man. "There is always an over-achiever in a bunch. I guess that's you. So it's your fault then, for my misery. It's never enough for you people." Bursts of light and rumbles like thunders suddenly filled the void. The glowing man's shape contorted as it stretched out. "Don't you get it?!" he screamed, "I can't do this anymore! I won't..."

Fredbear took a step forwards, bellowing out with all his strength: " _Show yourself, Cawthon!_ "

There was a single blinding flash. When the group opened their eyes again, they stood face to face with their creator. Animdude, Scott Cawthon, stood several meters tall, corpulent and confident. Everything about his body of blue light radiated power and dominance. The animatronics took a step back. "It was fun being the puppet-master, but now I grow weary." said Scott coldly, "It's time to put you in your place. Now let me show you how this game ends.''

"We are prepared, Cawthon!" replied Springtrap defiantly, "We know what you will do, and we have trained for months!"

Animdude chuckled gravely as he crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he taunted. "Very well. My creations, I now challenge you to the ultimate test of power, intelligence, and agility!" His massive arms were now raised to the non-existent heavens. "I challenge you…" Another beacon of light swallowed the whole void, blinding the animatronics. When they opened their eyes, they saw Animdude in all his battle armor. Red Jordans sheltered his feet, a massive golden chain fell down to his stomach, and a NY fitted cap rested on his head. " _To a rap battle mothafuckas!"_

Fredbear nodded, his eyes filled with determination. He clapped his hands once, and summoned his own attire. A lit-up joint now rested between his lips, and he sported a _420 Blaze It!_ hoodie three sizes too large. Huge round shades covered his blue eyes. "Yo ass is goin' down, Scotty-C!"

Animdude wasted no time. Summoning a beat from the background, he walked up to the gang. "Is you readdy fo' Freddy, biatch? Because like oldschool Fazbear, y'all can't touch me! Wuz crackalackin' hello, mah names is Scott Cawthon, smoother than cotton yo, but I'ma put you up in a cold-ass lil coffin!"

Fredbear winced from the strong hit, but he expected a challenge. "Bonnie, break me off a funky-ass beat!" he demanded. The Nightmare rabbit did exactly that, covering his mouth as he started beatboxing in moderate tempo. Clearing his throat, the bear launched his counterattack. "So you be thinkin you so blingin, cuz you made me so, biatch? Please, you shitty rhymes is buggin me biaaatch! I be Fredbear, tha straight-up original gangsta n' only bear springlock. Oldskool Springtrap n' mah crazy ass is locked n loaded wit our flock."

The flow hit Animdude in the chest, and he stifled down a groan. He wasn't going down; he was grown in the sickest hoods of Texas. "Yo, maybe you beat mah pet Security, but dawg I be on a whole other level of capacity! I made millions, helped only by mah crew, mah family! Yo ass is tha original gangsta design, obsolete, abandoned. Hommie, just ask yo' replacement Freddy how tha fuck it feels ta be dismanteled! I be middle aged, but up in tha peak of mah game, goin strong! Hoes call me Scott, n' I be droppin you dis song."

Fredbear cursed as the pure power of Scott's sick beat threw him in the air. He landed hard on his back, right next to Funtime Foxy and a still-beatboxing Nightmare Bonnie. The fox rushed to the fallen bear, hoping to help him, and Springtrap soon came by his side. "Spring, I be wounded." croaked out Fredbear, "I be bout ta be aiiight yo, but you need ta finish dis battle fo' me, fo' all of our asses! Use tha flow, Springtrap." Despite his state, Fredbear still managed to smile. "Or should I call you... Springrap?"

"I will, Fred." whispered the rabbit solemnly. He turned back to Animdude, taking a few slow and determined steps towards him, before snapping his fingers. They were instantly covered with ridiculously massive golden rings. A baggy pair of sweatpants appeared on his waist, but they instantly fell a few inches, revealing a generous portion of his white boxers. At the same time, a NBA basketball appeared on his right hand. Stunned and slightly embarrassed, Springtrap threw it away, before nodding his head to Nightmare Bonnie's beat.

"Yo crazy-ass kid asked fo' a thugged-out Easta Bunny, but instead gots a purple murderous furry! Thatz me, Springrap, now unleashin all mah fury. I be dangerous, you know, biatch? Playa, I change mah identity fasta than mah momma wit bipolar disorder! But still we brangin justice, order, ta dis hood's border. My crew and I is top notch, up in rappin n' up in left-click spamming. Because dis game is so broken, even tha big-ass future you is ghon be apologizing."

Springrap's sick burn destroyed Animdude's HP. The massive figure fell to his knees, and the void around them began to twist and break. "Shut tha fuck up fo' realz. Alright. I git dat shit." he panted out, "Was dis tha endin you straight-up wanted, biatch? Comin all tha way here just ta bust a cap up in me son? Was I REALLY tha villain up in yo' mind? I mean sure, dis is definitely one way ta brang tha rap ta a halt yo, but surely there was a mo' satisfyin ending. I just do what tha fuck is demanded of me biaaatch! I fill yo' insatiable gullets wit mo' n' mo' n' mo'! And now yo' here ta show yo' gratitude. Well props then. I aint brought dis rap ta a end; you done did. So feel phat bout yo ass fo' endin tha rap by killin' tha storyteller! Ug. Grr… Zrr… _GRAAAAAMMM!_ "

And so, Springtrap, Fredbear, and their crazy-ass crew saved the day… somehow.

* * *

 _THE END!_ HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S! ;)

* * *

Obligatory 'This is only a joke' disclaimer: This is only a joke. Don't take anything too seriously!

I wanted to thank Technomastermarion1987 for putting the ideo of Springtrap in FNaF World in my mind. Also, part of this was inspired by RuneVix' comic over in DeviantArt, called 'Spring-trapped'.

Hopefully, I managed to get a few laughs, or at least a smile or two out of you. In any case, enjoy this day. See you on the next chapter of my other fics.

Happy reading and writing,

-Harmonics


End file.
